GODBook
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Los Dioses y semidioses y demás criaturas uniéndose a las redes sociales. (RESUBIDO)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, es del Sr. Rick Riordan :)

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**N/A:** Ya lo habian leido? Si, era mio y lo borraron U-U vuelvo a ponerlo porque me da la gana xD

**Pair:** ._. infinidad de relaciones...

**Personajes:** Los que entren xD

**Words:** ._. no se...

* * *

**GODBook**

+ **_Percy Jackson se ha unido a GODbook_** + - A Annabeth Chase y Sally Jackson les gusta esto 

**Comentarios:**

-Annabeth Chase: Ya era hora sesos de algas!

-Percy Jackson: D: oye! no todos tenemos una lap personal!...tuve que esperar a que mi madre me consiguiera una u-u...

-Sally Jackson: U-U

-AnnabethChase: emmm, bueno... el caso es que ya estas aquí... te recomendaré amigos para que te agreguen. :D

**_Percy Jackson ahora es amigo de Thalia Grace, Rachel Dare, Nico Di Angelo y otras 300 personas más..._**

_Percy Jackson ha escrito en el muro de Annabeth Chase..._

_+ Percy Jackson: emmm...Annie no creo que tu mamá acepte mi solicitud ._.U_ +

**Comentarios:**

-Annabeth Chase: no te preocupes que yo hablo con ella :D

**_Percy Jackson ahora es amigo de Athenea -_**A Poseidón, Annabeth Chase y otras 20 personas les gusta esto...

_Athenea ha escrito en tu muro..._

+ _Athenea: ¡Ni te creas mucho Perseo Jackson! _+

**Comentarios:**

-Annabeth Chase: Mamá!

-Poseidon: D:!

-Percy Jackson: u-u

-Athenea: ¿Por qué me hacen ver como la mala?

-Poseidon: Porque lo eres e-é! *A Afrodita le gusta esto*

-Athenea: POSEIDON!

**_Poseidon ha indicado que eres su hijo..._** - A Poseidón, Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson y otras 200 personas les gusta esto.

**Comentarios:**

Triton: -_-# *A Anfitrite le gusta esto*

Percy Jackson: U_U

Poseidon: ._.U

Athenea: xD! *A Ares le gusta esto*

Ares: xDDDD!

Poseidon: payasos! e-e *A Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson y Annabeth Chase les gusta esto*

Athenea: ¡Hija! o.o!

Annabeth Chase: -_- Madre... *A Poseidón y Ares les gusta esto*

Athenea: ARES! O0O

Ares: Que? yo no estaba de tu parte, solo me rio de la desgracia ajena xDDD *A Poseidón le gusta esto*

**_Clarisse de la Rue ahora tiene una relación con Chris Rodriguez._** - A Thalia Chase, Percy Jackson, Hermes y otras 300 personas les gusta esto...

**Comentarios: **

Ares: CLARISSE! DX! asdsdaafgasgsfasgsafgsa!

Clarisse de la Rue: Padre! o-o emmm, yo puedo explicarlo...

Afrodita: Calma cariño, la niña está creciendo *w*! *A Chris Rodriguez y Hermes le gusta esto*

Ares: Como quieres que me calme, si mi orgullo... o una parte de él, me hace ver ridículo con sus cursilerías del amor! è0é

Afrodita: no exageres que tu también caíste en mis redes ;) y cuando estamos juntos nunca te quejas de las cursilerías. ˆ3ˆ * A Percy Jackson, Hermes, Poseidón y otras 20 personas más les gusta esto *

Ares: e/e no digas tonterías... Clarisse hablare contigo luego... ya no hay privacidad en estos lugares...*A Clarisse de la Rue le gusta esto*

Percy Jackson: Si este lugar es el menos privado del mundo! XDDD

Ares: JACKSON!

Percy Jackson: :D!

Clarisse de la Rue: Jackson ve a meterte en otros asuntos sino quieres ser golpeado!

Percy Jackson: U_U... inténtalo :D

**_Percy Jackson le ha dado un toque a Nico Di Angelo_**

**_Percy Jackson le ha dado un toque a Thalia Grace_**

**_Percy Jackson le ha dado un toque a Jason Grace_**

**_Percy Jackson le ha dado un toque a Hazel Levesque_**

**_Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace y una persona más han escrito en el muro de Percy Jackson..._**

+_ Nico Di Angelo: qué demonios quieres! DX! _+ -A Hades les gusta esto

**Comentarios:**

Percy Jackson: porque no aceptas mi solicitud de familia? TT_TT... grosero!

+ _Thalia Grace: Si quieres hablar usa el chat!_ +

**Comentarios:**

Thalia Grace: o manda un imbox e-e *A Annabeth Chase le gusta esto*

Percy Jackson: ya está bien, será en la próxima, acepta mi solicitud :)

+ _Jason Grace: Que es lo que pasa amigo? :)_ +

**Comentarios:**

Percy Jackson:T_T *snif* eres el unico primo amable que tengo... acepta mi solicitud :)

+ _Frank Zhang: Como es eso que andas toqueteando a mi novia!? e-é_ +

**Comentarios:**

Percy Jackson: atras hijo de Marte!, es solo una aplicación :) ... dile a Hazel que siento asustarla pero que acepte mi solicitud de familia :)

Frank Zhang: e-e ah! ok...le dire...

**_Jason Grace ha indicado que Percy Jackson es su primo..._**

**_Thalia Grace ha indicado que Percy Jackson es su primo..._**

**_Thalia Grace ha indicado que Jason Grace es su hermano..._**

**_Hazel Levesque ha indicado que Percy Jackson es su primo..._**

**_Percy Jackson ha escrito en el muro de Nico Di Angelo..._**

+ _Percy Jackson: Amargado! te odio e-e retiro lo dicho no te quiero como mi primo_ +

**Comentarios: **

Annabeth Chase: pobre de ti, aun no te acepta?

Percy Jackson: e-e no! y ya retire la invitación :P

Annabeth Chase: ._. Pero que delicado me saliste sesos de alga...

PercyJackson: y puedo serlo aún más :)!

Percy Jackson (?) ._. olvídalo si?

Annabeth Chase: xDDD!

Nico Di Angelo: noo!, digo... es culpa de la red! -_- es demasiado lenta aquí en el inframundo...

Percy Jackson: no leíste, muy tarde ya la retire e_é

Nico Di Angelo: D:3 pero... puedo enviarte otra... ewe

Percy Jackson: y yo puedo rechazarla eWe!

Nico Di Angelo: no te atreverías!? O0O

Percy Jackson: pruébame :D!

Annabeth Chase: dejen de portarse como nenas!

Poseidón: hijo!, no puedes rechazar a tu familia! D:3 ... e-e aunque sea hijo de Hades!

Hades: oye! no es como si nos importara tampoco, verdad Nico!?

Nico Di Angelo: en verdad la rechazarías!? è-é

Percy Jackson: u-u sinceramente, no... Ven aquí Nicolas y dame un abrazo! :D *A Annabeth Chase y Poseidon les gusta esto*

Nico Di Angelo: a quien carajo le llamas Nicolas! O0O!

Percy Jackson: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

* * *

Bueno como me lo borraron, yo creo que por el título que tenía antes e_e lo resubire y de una vez el otro cap que termine poniendo como último... creerme tantos personajes es demasiado para mi tierna mente... luego de terminar mi segundo cap me empece a comportar como Annabeth y me dieron un zape de los buenos así que...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson y los demás personajes no me pertenecen, todo salió de la mente del Sr. Riordan.

**Advertencias:** Falta de ortografía, pero es a proposito porque nadie escribe en la red social de manera correcta, al menos no siempre.

**N/A:** Diviertanse...

**Pair:** relaciones familiares mas que nada xD

**Personajes:** Varios

**Words:** ...

* * *

_**GODBook**_

**_+ Percy Jackson_**

_Hace un momento · Compartido con Amigos_

**_Aaaaah! Esto de mi árbol genealógico es tan confuso! o0o!_** +

**Comentarios:**

Annabeth Chase: Que sucede sesos de algas? D:

Percy Jackson: El face me pide que actualice mi info, pero la parte de la familia es muuuuuy complicada u-u

Annabeth Chase: -_-U no me digas que intentas agregar a tooooda la familia?

Percy Jackson: :D si, entre esas encontré que tú eres la hija de mi prima, osease de tu madre  Athenea .-. raro vdd?

Annabeth Chase: no digas eso! D:3

Athenea: Una razón más para oponerme a su relación!

Percy Jackson: O-OU emmm...

Annabeth Chase: -_- te dije que no dijeras eso...

Afrodita:  Athenea eres una mala mujer!

Athenea: No te metas en esto!, es solo entre mi hija, el pescado y yo e-é!

Afrodita: .0.! que sean parientes muy alejados no tiene nada que ver! y lo sabes! Déjalos ser feliz MALA MUJER!

Percy Jackson: U-U oh, oh...

Annabeth Chase: ya empezaron otra vez...

Athenea: te dije que no te metieras, y además es el mismo Perseo el que lo acepto! Eso es incesto! IMPURO!

Afordita: ewe mentira, incesto es lo que yo cometo con  Hefesto y  Ares XD y no es nada malo...

Athenea: e-e no me pongas ejemplos...

Hefestos: Dejen de etiquetarme en sus peleas!

Ares: Es para molestar a Jackson? yo me apunto xDDDD

Percy Jackson: 0 !

Athenea: con ustedes no se puede, ya hablare contigo luego Perseo y también tu hija, les enseñare por que el incesto está prohibido entre ustedes!

Afrodita: Yo les puedo enseñar que tan bueno puede ser ;D

Athenea: -_- ni te atrevas...

**_Percy Jackson ha escrito en el muro de Quiron..._**

_Percy Jackson: Tio! xD_

**Comentarios:**

Quiron: O.o que te traes Percy?

Percy Jackson: que descubrí que eres mi tío! :D

Quiron: -_-sigues con aquello? Annabeth me había contado tu pequeño trauma con eso...

Percy Jackson: No es un trauma!, además así aprendo un poco más de mitología, no es algo bueno?

Quiron: si sigues rebuscando puedes encontrar algo que no te agrade demasiado ._.

Percy Jackson: no lo creo, hasta ahora lo más desagradable que descubrí es que Annabeth es una especie de sobrina mía o.o o algo así... pero está superado... XD

Quiron: Te lo advierto Percy... deja eso...

Percy Jackson: aceptas mi solicitud de familia? :)

Quiron: ._.U no tienes remedio...

**_Quiron ha indicado que Percy Jackson es su sobrino... - _**A Groover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare y otras 150 personas les gusta esto...

**_Travis Stoll ha escrito en el muro de Percy Jackson... _****- **A Connor Stoll le gusta esto...

_Travis Stoll: ¡TIOOOOOOOO!_

**Comentarios:**

Percy Jackson: Graciosito e-é...

Travis Stoll: Eras tú el que andaba buscando a su familia o no? xDDD

Percy Jackson: Ya, pero no es gracioso saber que prácticamente soy tío de tooooodo el campamento U_U me siento viejo - A Travis Stoll y Connor Stoll les gusta esto...

Connor Stoll: El que busca encuentra, ahora no te quejes T-Í-O xDDDD

Percy Jackson: Pues como su tío les ordeno que dejen de molestarme!

Connor Stoll: no ._.

Travis Stoll: no ._.

Percy Jackson: è-é#

Katie Gardner: Tio :)

Will Solace: Tio!

Clarisse de la Rue: Tío xDD!

Leo Valdez: TIIIIIIITO! xDDDD

Miranda Gardner: :) tio!

Jake Mason: (?) tio!

Malcolm A.: Tio :) jeje...

Percy Jackson: O_O ...suficiente, esto fue suficiente!

_-Ver los siguientes comentarios-_

**_Percy Jackson ha indicado que Paul Blofis es su padre..._**** - **a Sally Jackson le gusta esto...

**Comentarios:**

Poseidon: O0O Por qué?!  Percy  ya no me quieres TT_TT

Percy Jackson: no eres tu padre U_U... bueno, en realidad si eres tu è-é que es eso de tener a medio mundo como familia?, no voy a cargar con tantos sobrinos, soy demasiado joven :P

Poseidon: TT_TT

Paul Blofis: Ya, es solo una red social. Nada de esto es real, aun seguirán siendo padre e hijo. - A Sally Jackson le gusta esto...

Percy Jackson: U-U él tiene razón... total, me cambie el apellido o no, los Stoll seguirán molestando e-é

Poseidon: e-é duele admitirlo pero el mortal tiene razón...

Travis Stoll: Oh si, tiene mucha razón XD

Percy Jackson: e_é

**_Se ha etiquetado a Artemisa en la foto de Apolo..._**(Tipica foto de dos gatitos abrazados y con corazones alrededor, con la leyenda de TE QUIERO)

**Comentarios:**

Apolo: Te quiero hermanita!

Artemisa: ...

Apolo: apuesto a que te quedaste sin palabras con la hermosa foto ;D

Artemisa: TT_TT

Apolo: estas al borde de las lágrimas D:3 ... debes estar muy feliz! :D

Artemisa: por  Zeus!, ¿¡por qué tengo un hermano tan idiota!? TT_TT

Zeus: recuerda que nació en una isla... debió habérsele colado arena en el cerebro... no me culpes a mí...

Apolo: D:3!

* * *

Termino con mi duo favorito... porque esos dos son mis dioses favos, mas Artemisa que nadie pero ahí están xDDD

En fin, pues espero que les hallan gustado mis delirios U_U y si no pues también me divertí haciendo esto :)


End file.
